Saiyan Rapture
by Saiyagal
Summary: It's been a while, hm? Well, I've got another chapter out...read inside for an explanation for the long wait.
1. Default Chapter

1 Saiyan Rapture  
  
1.1 Bought a ticket for the runaway train  
  
Like a madman laughing at the rain  
  
A little out of touch  
  
A little insane  
  
It's just easier the dealing with the pain…  
  
-Soul Asylum  
  
Prologue  
  
A year after the Cell Game, Gohan finally perfected his spaceship and the Instant Transmission technique. He knew he would be missed, but he needed to get away. Maybe he was running from his own mistake, maybe he just needed time. Whatever the reason, Gohan left Earth and all its people behind.  
  
Goku came back and tried to find his son, but could not. Nor could Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, or Dende. It seemed the boy was lost forever.  
  
Then, when Trunks was 15, saiyans came to Earth… 


	2. Gohan's Mission

Ch 1- Gohan's mission  
  
Gohan of Bardock was uneasy. The 25-year-old demi saiyan was trying to relax, but could not. He finally decided to talk to the source of his worries: the King, Ratiz of Vegeta.  
  
He walked past the guard, who bowed to him, into the throne room and sank to one knee. "My king."  
  
The old king waved a hand, smiling at him. "Ah, if it isn't my good friend, Seerow. You have come to see me."  
  
Gohan stood. "Yes."  
  
"You are troubled. Why?"  
  
"For…for Altair."  
  
"Altair?"  
  
"Yes. You are growing sicker day by day. The revolution is coming closer. Your son is just six. And I must return to Earth."  
  
"Ah. I am honored you worry for our home, and for me. I am also saddened by your decision to return to your homeworld. You have a home, and a place, here."  
  
"I know, but…I miss my family."  
  
King Ratiz sighed. "If you must go, then go. Know that you will be missed."  
  
"Master…what…what if…you die while I'm gone?"  
  
The king laughed. "So you will return, eh? Well, if I should die, we will set our plan into motion."  
  
Gohan nodded. "Prince Cyram comes with me until he is of age."  
  
"Yes. I know I can trust you, even with your wife and twins."  
  
The demi saiyan bowed again. "As is my duty to you, my king and my master."  
  
"I will see you again, my student and my son. Good huntings."  
  
Gohan walked away, and headed home to his waiting wife. Here I come, Earth, he thought, unable to suppress his grin. My mission begins!  
  
1.1 On Earth, 6 days later…  
  
Trunks was bored. He looked up from his book, which his mother had told him to read, to watch the window. He'd rather train with his father then read this endless bull. And that just showed how desperate he was.  
  
Standing up, he went to the phone, dialed Goten's number, and waited.  
  
Finally, someone picked up. "Yellow?"  
  
"Oh, hehe, hi Goku."  
  
"Hello, Trunks! What is it, Vegeta want a rematch?"  
  
"No, I just want to talk to Goten."  
  
"Ah. He's swimming. Hey, why don't you join him? Bring Vegeta along – I feel like a fight."  
  
Trunks sighed in relief. "You don't know how relieved that makes me, Goku. Sure, I'll be there. Later."  
  
"Bu bye."  
  
Trunks hung up and grinned. "Ha, now I have an excuse to get out of here!"  
  
~#~  
  
The small scout ship hung in orbit, unnoticed by the inhabitants below on the planet. Gohan's son, Apollo, shook his head as he looked at Earth. "Nice view, but this is pathetic. There's not even any orbital defense system!"  
  
"I know," sighed Athena, his twin sister. "I still don't see what Dad finds in this planet."  
  
"Me neither. Wish we could have stayed home."  
  
"Yeah." The two gazed at the planet in silence.  
  
On the bridge, Gohan laughed as he listened to the twins' conversation. "Don't think too much of it, do they?" he said to his wife, the Lady Hera.  
  
"It's no wonder," she retorted. "They're right."  
  
"In a way, I guess so but-"  
  
"In a way?"  
  
"Okay, so they are. That's not the point. I was born here, ya know."  
  
"Yes, any planet capable of fulfilling the legend of Seerow's Twins has to be worth something."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She sneered at him. "Are you saying I'm wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm just slightly defensive of Earth. I used to protect it."  
  
She nestled herself in his lap. "I know, luv."  
  
The two sat and watched Earth.  
  
~#~  
  
Bulma sighed. What is that? she thought, her annoyance getting the better of her. She had been watching the radar for the past hour, because she had noticed something very strange: There was actually a bleep in the usual drone. Whatever it was, it was small and orbiting the planet.  
  
Trunks had popped in about half an hour earlier, saying something about going with Vegeta to Goku's. She hadn't really paid attention – she was somewhat preoccupied.  
  
Suddenly, she noticed something – there was another bleep. It seemed to have detached itself from the ship, and was heading down to Earth.  
  
Specifically, to Mount Paozu.  
  
Bulma snatched up the phone and called Chichi. "Chichi?"  
  
"Oh, hi Bulma."  
  
"Hi. Um, where's Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten?"  
  
"At the lake, swimming."  
  
"You'd better get them home because I think they've got a battle to fight."  
  
~#~  
  
Goku was fighting Vegeta when he felt it.  
  
He paid for his lapse of concentration with a punch to the face. Vegeta sneered. "What is it, Kakarot? Tired?" Then he, too, sensed it.  
  
The two boys, Trunks and Goten, looked up from their spot on the shore of the lake. "Dad?" Goten asked. "What's that?"  
  
"I don't know, Goten. I don't know."  
  
"Battle!" whispered Vegeta savagely.  
  
"We don't know that Vegeta, so calm down. I think we should head back and hope to Dende we're not dead in the morning."  
  
~#~  
  
Onto ch. 2! 


	3. Um...please vote because I need help - w...

A/N: Hey, everyone!!! Um, I hate to say this, but I've hit a sort of writer's block. All I can put up is what I've already done before. So that means no updating in Saiyan Rapture OR Reflections or anything else I have up. Therefore I want to have a poll.  
  
As soon as I lose this block, I'm gonna start a romance story, but I don't know what couple I should do, gay or straight, girl or guy. It'd be great if ya'll could choose one from those listed and help me out either by e- mailing me or by leaving it in your review. Thankies!  
  
-saiyagal  
  
Bulma/Vegeta:  
  
Videl/Gohan  
  
Chichi/Goku  
  
Krillin/18  
  
Trunks/?  
  
Goten/?  
  
Pan/?  
  
Marron/?  
  
Oh yeah. Um, I don't know who ^traditionally^ gets together with the last four so I just put ?'s after them. Well, there are the couples I could think of so either choose one, complete a pair, or make your own. Once again, thankies! 


	4. Hello...again (Gohan's Back!!!)

Hey, it's me again, saiyagal! Well, I decided I could just put out this chapter even though I'm not quite through my writer's block, so don't expect it to be shining gold. Anyway, the poll results…I've only gotten four responses, and that's this:  
  
1 Gohan/Future Trunks  
  
1 Goten/Marron  
  
1 Gohan/Videl  
  
1 Gohan/Bra  
  
Thank you to those that ACTUALLY responded. I've got an idea but…does anyone know of a boyfriend for Pan other then Trunks?  
  
And thank you to Cabbitshivers for your wonderful review, it's people like you who make this stuff all worthwhile!!!  
  
Right, well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: It's too bad, but I don't own DBZ. Darn.  
  
Ch 2 – Hello…again  
  
1.1 Can you help me remember how to smile  
  
Make it somehow all seem worthwhile  
  
How on earth did I get so jaded  
  
Life's mysteries seem so faded…  
  
-Soul Asylum  
  
Gohan smiled as he piloted the shuttle down to the planet. "Well, I guess I'm getting a welcoming party," he muttered to himself, sensing the gang – or at least the fighters – gather on Mount Paozu. "Vegeta's energy is full of battle anticipation, though. Can it be…" He grinned in surprise and pleasure. "They don't recognize my energy? Good grief, I really HAVE been away too long."  
  
He had left his wife and children aboard with the promise he would get them as soon as he could find the Z warriors and his Earthbound family. It looked like that would be sooner then he planned.  
  
~#~  
  
The Z warriors were gathered in an open field, none talking, but all thinking about the apparent battle. Goku was worried. Who can this be? he thought. It feels so familiar…  
  
Piccolo agreed. Too familiar.  
  
Goten and Trunks sat silently side by side, simply watching the others muse. They were the only two warriors not able to at least faintly recognize the energy fast aproching. That could only mean this person had been around and gone before Goten and Trunks were old enough to remember. No one could guess who that could be.  
  
The warriors were discussing whom it might be when that someone decided to talk mentally to Goten. I guess you really don't remember me, do you? His voice was full of barely concealed amusement.  
  
Goten yelped so loud the entire gang stopped and stared at him. The small boy was oblivios to them, his entire mind straining to hear the voice again. It continued, laughing, full and rich. Nice one, Goten. You are Dad's son, more so them me, I guess.  
  
"Who're you?" he whispered, ignoring the looks the Z senshi were giving him.  
  
A soft chuckling filled his mind. Gohan, little bro. My name is Gohan.  
  
"Gohan?!" Goten cried.  
  
Oh yeah. Tell everyone…I'm coming home! There was unmistakable happiness in his 'voice' in that single phrase. Then his mindtouch was gone.  
  
"He's coming back…he's coming back," babbled Goten, over and over. "He's coming back…"  
  
Goku grabbed his son roughly and shook him. "Goten," he grated out. "Who is coming back?!"  
  
The boy looked back at him, his surprise and shock evident in his eyes. "Gohan is, Dad. He just told me."  
  
Everyone looked at him like he'd lost his mind, so much so that he was annoyed. He became angry.  
  
"Listen, I'm not insane! He just talked to me, through my mind, and told me he's on his way! Why don't you believe me?"  
  
Krillin put a slow, hesitant hand on his shoulder. "We believe you…  
  
He thrust the hand aside. "You don't believe me. None of you do."  
  
Then Goten heard Gohan's voice again. You should, though. He isn't just crying "Wolf".  
  
Now everyone gave a start, while Goten yelled triuphantly, "I told you, I told you!"  
  
Goku whispered, "Gohan?", unable to believe it.  
  
Yes Dad, the voice replied, full of warmth. I'm back. And, guessing from the way that Vegeta's energy, let alone the rest of you, is full of bloodlust, you didn't recognize my energy.  
  
Vegeta blushed furiosly, but that was the least of their worries. Goku choose that moment to yell, "Gohan, where've you been!?"  
  
Gohan laughed in their heads. If you give me a moment, I'll tell you. First I've got the land…  
  
"Why are you pulling that crap?" snapped an angry Vegeta. "You can do the instant transmission!"  
  
The demi saiyan sent a smirk. Yeah, and crash this thing into the house. Call me paranoid, but I've got the funniest feeling that if I crash, Mom'll kill what's left of me. Weird, huh?  
  
"You mean you're right outside?" Piccolo asked, ignoring the sarcasm.  
  
Relatively speaking, yes. You should be able to see my ship, unless you're blind.  
  
The gang all looked up to see a small ship – or shuttle – coming to them. It was a strange mix of silver and dark blue, shaped like a slightly filled saucer, long and flat. As it came to a smooth land near the other side of the lake, they ran to meet it.  
  
For a moment, nothing happened. Then a hatch opened from the seamless sides, releasing a sort of mist and tons of light from inside the door. Looks like Alien Encounters of the Third Kind, Goten thought with awe. Then, again like the movie, a shadowy figure moved down the ramp. Only when he got into the sun could anyone see him.  
  
He was tall, with fairly short black hair that spiked backwards, and a bang over his right eye. The outfit he wore was like Piccolo's, showing just a little chest, complete with a red sash and cuffs. His black eyes shown in happiness, and he smiled at them all (For those of you who can't figure this out, Gohan about Buu saga). In a voice just like his Mindspeech, Gohan said, "Hi everyone. I'm back!"  
  
None of the warriors could say anything. Except Goten, that is. "Y- You're my brother?!"  
  
Gohan grinned at him. "Uh-huh, sure am. Guess I'll stay for good, this time."  
  
"Really?" For some reason, the boy seemed on the verge of tears.  
  
His brother seemed to understand. Stepping foreword, he put his hand on the younger saiyan's shoulder. "Yes, Goten. Really."  
  
That seemed all that it took. With a cry the boy flung himself on Gohan's shoulders, and began crying hysterically. The older demi saiyan was startled but recovered quickly, patting his back and speaking to him softly, calming him down. The others watched, Vegeta looking disgusted.  
  
When he was finished, Goten pulled away, flushed. Gohan just smiled at him. "Don't worry. My son used to do that, too."  
  
"Son?!"  
  
"Well, I don't know if my daughter used to, but if she did, she went to her mother," Gohan replied in the typical Son ignorence.  
  
"Hold up!" Goku cried. "You have KIDS?!"  
  
"Twins, actually."  
  
"By the Kais, you have changed!" Krillin said.  
  
For a moment, the mingled emotions of pain, sadness and anger passed over his eyes. He was quick to cover it up, but the gang all saw it. "Yes, I have," he said softly.  
  
Krillin broke the uncomfortable silence then. "Uh, why don't we go to Capsule Corp, so you can meet my daughter?" he said brightly.  
  
Gohan looked at him in surprise. "What?"  
  
"My daughter. I married 18, ya know!"  
  
"And I now have a daughter of my own," Vegeta piped up, not wanting the short, bald human ahead of him.  
  
Gohan smiled. "Congragulations to you both."  
  
"Right back at you!" replied Krillin. "You have twins?"  
  
"Yes, they'll be coming down soon."  
  
"Huh?" Tien asked.  
  
"They're on my ship, with my wife. It's in orbit; what you see here- " he patted the shuttle "-is more like an escape pod then an actual ship. I really don't know any other way to explain it. If you want me to, I'll bring them down now."  
  
"Go for it!" Krillin cried.  
  
~#~  
  
Yeah, that's over! Okay, I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can, keep reviewing and PLEASE ANSWER MY POLL!!!  
  
P.S- I know the chapters are all screwed up…this is supposed to be chapter 2 and it's under chapter 4…oh well, I don't really know how to fix that, and who really cares?! Bye Bye for now!  
  
Wait!!! I forgot. Here's some advertising. Read Tessa-chan's stories, they're really good (there's also a WHOLE LOT of them, over twenty, so you don't get bored too soon!). 


	5. Seerow's Twins

Hullo peoplz! I know I'm updating pretty quickly right now, but I'm trying to get to a point in this story where I don't even have the shadow of a clue about what to do next, and that's after this chapter. So please don't get used to this. On a different note, I STILL need more answers from my poll. I'd be very grateful if ya'll would tell me what you think, because I would love some more so I get at least a feeling that people are half way interested. Here's what we got so far:  
  
3 Gohan/Videl  
  
1 Trunks/Pan  
  
1 Goten/Trunks  
  
1 Goten/Marron  
  
1 Gohan/Bra  
  
1 Gohan/Mirai Trunks (is that spelled right?!)  
  
Getting there, getting there…thank you once again, keep them coming!  
  
Disclaimer: No matter how much I dream about it, DBZ is still not mine. That's too bad, isn't it?  
  
Ch 3: Seerow's Twins  
  
Bought a ticket for the runaway train  
  
Like a madman laughing at the rain  
  
A little out of touch, a little insane  
  
It's just easier then dealing with the pain…  
  
-Soul Asylum  
  
Gohan closed his eyes for a moment. Then he opened them and said, "They come now. I gave them the coordinates. I hope you don't mind, they'll be landing behind Capsule Corp in a few minutes."  
  
"That's fast!" Goku commented.  
  
"That's saiyan technology," replied Gohan, taking to the air. The others followed him all the way, though all were thinking the same thing: Saiyan technology?   
  
Half an hour later, the group landed on the lawn of Capsule Corp to find a nearly hysterical Bulma waving frantically at them. "Oh, this is insane! You won't believe what just happened-" Then she noticed Gohan, whose long brown tail hung out behind him. "Who're you?"  
  
"Gohan," he answered innocently. "Did a few saiyans just land back there?"  
  
She nodded numbly.  
  
"That's good. Thank you." He strode past her with the gang following him. Vegeta grabbed Bulma and half pulled, half pushed her along.  
  
They went into the backyard, where what seemed to be a larger version of Gohan's escape pod waiting there. Three more people stood leisurely next to it: One adult, a female, and two children, one of each sex. The woman wore a pair of jeans and a green tank top, with her dark blond hair pulled into a ponytail and her bright blue eyes sparkling. The boy looked to be a carbon copy of Gohan as an 11-year-old, right down to the clothing he wore and the expression on his face. The girl took after her mother, with her long blonde hair and bright eyes, except the color was an aqua green. She wore flair jeans and a white tube top. All three waved at Gohan, and he jogged over to them. The Z Warriors just stood where they were to watch.  
  
"That was fast, Seerow," the woman commented, levitating enough to give him a small kiss.  
  
"Yeah, Dad!" the boy cried, and the girl nodded her agreement.  
  
"This is my family," Gohan told the stunned warriors. "Hera, my wife- " he pointed to the woman, "-and these two are my twins, Apollo and Athena."  
  
"Of the legend," Apollo affirmed.  
  
"Legend?" Goku asked.  
  
Vegeta was looking at Gohan in a very strange way. "You-you called him Seerow?" he said to Hera.  
  
"Yes," she replied with a shrug.  
  
Vegeta suddenly dropped to one knee. "My lord, I am sorry for any disrespect you may have felt from me in the past!"  
  
Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes. "You know, I get enough of that on Amrea. You don't have to do that."  
  
"But my lord-!"  
  
"Knock. It. Off."  
  
Vegeta hushed and stood again, while the Z gang stared in amazement.  
  
Athena laughed, a soft, velvety sound that made everyone smile. "You don't know the legends, then."  
  
"No," came Piccolo's blunt reply.  
  
"I guess we'd better explain," grinned Apollo, "or they'll never get half the things we do."  
  
"Start at the beginning, shall we?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so."  
  
Gohan held up a hand. "Not so fast. You haven't really met those I left behind yet."  
  
"Excuses, excuses," Hera replied.  
  
"Help," Goku sighed.  
  
~#~  
  
After everyone was relaxing on chairs and couches throughout Bulma's living room. Gohan stood again and nodded to those who had just arrived, including Chichi, Master Roshi, and Parisu, Goten's girlfriend. He began his story.  
  
"I'm telling this like a saiyan, okay? So here goes – the legend of Seerow's twins.  
  
"Many, many years ago, when Urani still roamed the galaxies wide, there was a great god called Seerow. He is the father of all we know and love, and the guardian of a powerful object, known as the Dragon Stone. This Stone gave the power of the Super Saiyan to its holder and was sought by all whose greed ruled their being.  
  
"Seerow, though he was a god, was no fool. He knew one of these greedy people would take the Dragon Stone from him eventually. And so, he married to a mortal woman. During the 'aika'-"  
  
"The what? I'm lost," Goten said.  
  
Gohan, to their surprise, blushed slightly. "Well, ah, 'aika' is the word for…oh jeez, it means sex."  
  
Goten was shocked into silence and Gohan continued. "Well anyway, he gave her the Stone – and don't you DARE ask me how – and she made it a part of her. This made her pregnant, the carrier of the greatest power in the universe. It is said, when her children were born, they were born together, at the same time. These two were twins, a boy and a girl, and they were so much like their father that they themselves were often considered gods, though by then Seerow had given up his immortality to be with his family."  
  
"Who would do that?" sneered Vegeta.  
  
"Will you hold the questions until I'm done?!" Gohan snapped.  
  
He was greeted by absolute silence. He sighed and kept going. "As I was saying. Seerow and his twins were close, closer then the grass to the ground. They made a vow that they would die together, no matter what.  
  
"Well, this eventually. Three beds were laid out, with Seerow in the middle and the twins on either side. The people were greatly saddened and prayed the next day and night for their beloved god to come back to them. The day after that, each and every saiyan on the planet had a vision telling them that the spirits of Seerow and his twins would be reawakened within a man and his children, but until they did, the people would have to rule themselves. Thus the saiyan monarchy."  
  
Hera stood up and took over. "Until about 6 years ago, the saiyan people were losing hope in the legend. That was when Apollo and Athena were born, and exactly as the legend foretold, they were born at the same moment of time."  
  
"Painful, huh?" Chichi commented.  
  
"Extremely."  
  
"Please exchange later, hens, but maybe I'll keep going now, alright?" Gohan asked, nearly begging.  
  
"Go for it, Seerow."  
  
"I'll get you someday. Anyway, as you may have guessed by now, Seerow's spirit is within me, and these two are the twins of days long past. I would have ruled, but I said no. I just wanted to go home. So what I did is I found the coordinates for Earth again, and I went home, and here I am."  
  
"Cool. You're a good story-teller, Gohan," Trunks said.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes in surpressed annoyence. He opened them again. "I'm sorry. It's just…just like I'm picking up some bad vibes. I can't explain it."  
  
Goku suddenly shouted. He jumped up and jabbed his finger at Vegeta. "I TOLD YOU!" he yelled. "HE'S BACK HALF A DAY AND HE ALREADY SEES WHAT YOU REFUSE TO BELIEVE!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Krillin screamed.  
  
"Oooookay," Hera said. "Your family is very strange, my love."  
  
~ onto chapter four!!! ~  
  
A/N: Haha, cliffhanger. I'm mean, aren't I? Oh yeah, I hate to say it but I don't think I'll be updating much because here in Virginia, school isn't quite over – the SOLs are starting today. And because they automatically fail you if you don't pass the SOLs in 8th grade, I'll be needing to make sure I don't die. My main worry is math and science – I always was more into English and Civics. Today is an easy one – civics – but tomorrow is the math SOL…  
  
Oh well. Anyway, next chapter…Goku and Vegeta jointly tell the Z Warriors what's been worrying them, and Gohan realizes something very important that he believes he should have foreseen…  
  
I'm thinking about posting a series of songfics soon. For the most part, it will just be songs with an added DBZ twist, though a couple will be like normal stories with lyrics tossed in. Tell me what you think!  
  
And as for my other two stories…next in What the…?, the mystery saiyan lands, and we all learn something (~_^) about the 'guest', and things start to speed up. Reflections…well, the only way that one will be continued is if I get some ideas for the next chapter, because I quite honestly don't know how to continue it. So if you want to see a new chapter in that, tell me what should happen!!! And as always, R/R please, and answer the poll!!! -saiyagal 


	6. Forgot the title!!! Um, preparations?

Ahahahaha!!! By the time I put this up, the SOLs should be over and I, saiyagal, shall have passed the 8th grade!!! YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! Oh, hehe, I'm sorry, I'm just really relieved. Actually, they've been pretty easy – there wasn't even an essay to write at the end of the English SOL! The votes stand as thus:  
  
Gohan/Videl: 4  
  
Gohan/Bra: 2  
  
Trunks/Pan: 2  
  
Goten/Bra: 1  
  
Goten/Trunks: 1  
  
Gohan/Future Trunks: 1  
  
Goten/Marron  
  
Okay, now that I'm done ranting…the next chapter! One way to put it would be…Gohan is having too good a time, so I've got to screw it up. Goku explains what he meant by his outburst last time and our favorite demi saiyan figures out something really important that will change the course of this story. Now, on with the show!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Damn, I still don't own DBZ.  
  
Ch 4: "It Starts."  
  
Gohan stepped between Goku and Vegeta mainly to keep the prince from tearing out Goku's throat. "As Krillin said, what's going on here?" he asked in that calm way that shows his extreme annoyance.  
  
"I mean," Goku replied, "that you've been here for less than a day and already you see what Vegeta has been ignoring for the past three weeks."  
  
"He always was the best at sensing that sort of thing," Piccolo said.  
  
Gohan's face had gone the pale white of old porridge. "Three weeks? Are you sure?" he whispered.  
  
Everyone looked surprised. "Yeah…?" Goku answered.  
  
The younger saiyan shook his head slowly, as a horrible expression crossed his face, a mixture of hatred, sorrow, and terror. Apparently Hera knew what was bothering him, for she had an identical look on her face.  
  
"Deia!" she whispered. "It can't…he can't be…!"  
  
"Check. Now!" Gohan snapped. She ran up the ramp onto the ship and out of site.  
  
"Gohan…?" Krillin asked tentatively.  
  
He jumped slightly at being addressed and stared around at all of them for a moment. Then he cried, "I shouldn't have come back. Not yet. Now you're in danger too! Damn it!" He, too, ran onto the ship, leaving the Z Warriors very confused.  
  
The twins stared after him, with grave looks on their young faces. Vegeta turned to them. "What's going on?" he asked them, glaring for all he was worth.  
  
Apollo glared straight back at him. "Shut up, prince," he snapped angrily. "Look beyond your petty life and for just one moment, look at what my father has been through! At the age of 11, he went through an ordeal he should never have been made to face, and cam out of it with his life still there but his heart gone! Then he left the only place he'd ever known and went through a year of wandering aimlessly about the galaxy, trying to find his worth, because he sure as hell didn't believe in himself!"  
  
A stunned silence followed his heated speech. Athena laid her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Calm down, brother," she murmured. "Father will explain to them."  
  
Goku walked up to them. "Um…excuse me?"  
  
Athena gazed up at him. "You are our grandfather, are you not?"  
  
"I-yes, I am."  
  
She smiled suddenly. "Dad has told us about you. If I didn't know better, I'd think you're a god for all the good you've done in your past."  
  
Before he could answer, Hera came back out. Sorrow seemed etched into the lines of her face, in the dark of her eyes. "The King of the Saiyan Republic, the great Ratiz of Vegeta, is dead."  
  
Athena broke down silently, and Apollo supported his twin and stared back at his mother, tears running down his face at the news.  
  
"His son, Prince Cyram, comes to Gohan of Bardock to learn, then to rule," she continued dully. "But there is a problem. The saiyan people – a group of extremists who hated the crown – took advantage of this and revolted. They have taken the prince and are now on their way here, to kill Gohan…and his family."  
  
"No…" whispered Apollo. "Why Father?"  
  
Hera came foreword and her children fell into her embrace. "Because your father was a very well-known associate with the royal family, the revolutionaries know he will never go along with it. They want to kill him before he kills them." She looked at Goku. "Gohan has always trusted you. Please, go to him now."  
  
"I…alright," he agreed. He entered the ship and the hatch closed behind him. He started wandering around the ship and was starting to have second doubts when a bright yellow arrow appeared in his head, pointing to the nearest door.  
  
"Ooookay," he muttered. "Follow the yellow brick road, then."  
  
He opened the door. There Gohan sat, apparently training with his mind, meditating. Looking around, Goku realized that it was a gravity chamber. "Um…Gohan?"  
  
Gohan opened his eyes and set his feet on the ground. "Yes, Dad?"  
  
"Um…what just happened?"  
  
He could see the shadows of pain enter his son's eyes, but the younger saiyan answered quite calmly. "The King was my dear friend. His death causes me much pain, but even more is the fact that the people – the people he always loved and lived for – disrupted the planet and became killers. The saiyans under Ratiz, you see, were not like the saiyans under Vegeta. Now they live for the chance to see the next day, for the chance to see nature at its best.  
  
"Saiyans were bad, but I believe the revolutionaries are worse. A good number of them are super saiyans, and the rest are close to the barrier. All of them are after me and anyone connected to me, which means they will destroy this planet in their search for me. I must leave."  
  
"No!"  
  
"What do you mean, no? I can't let anything happen to you."  
  
"The same to you! Losing you after finding you would be worse then dying with you!"  
  
Silence, in which Gohan stared at his abdomant father. "But…why?"  
  
"Why?! Gohan, you're my son! I'd never leave you in the rain like that!"  
  
Again, silence.  
  
"Well…" Gohan whispered. "If you feel that strongly about helping me…"  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
The demi saiyan grinned. "Fine. Let's do it!"  
  
Onto chapter 4!  
  
Next chapter: A group of the revolutionaries show up and they've got Prince Cyram! But what's this…their leader wants Gohan and Gohan alone? Hey, do these two have a history? Of course!!! Read this, review, and read the next chapter whenever I put it up! -saiyagal 


	7. Tron's Challenge

We-hell, here we are…another chapter, chapter 5…hm, times go by fast, don't they? I seem to be a bit serious today…don't know why I should, because school will be over next week and the SOLs were so easy that I can't have failed them…oh well.  
  
If you're gonna vote, you'd better do it soon because when this story is over – and I don't intend on dragging it out, so it'll be soon – there will be a final vote count and I will begin. So get them in and when you do, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF MY STORY TOO, DON'T JUST PUT IN A VOTE!!! That's what a lot of people seem to be doing. The votes mean NOTHING without your opinion!!! Thank you, I'll stop ranting now.  
  
Alright, the story…last time, Goku got Gohan to let him and the other Z Warriors help him in the coming battle against the saiyan revolutionaries. Now we go to a week after those events, when the father-and-son duo are training…  
  
Ch 5: Tron's Challenge  
  
Goku wiped the sweat from his brow and eyed Gohan, panting slightly. For a week, all of the super saiyans (including, surprisingly, the twins) had been training hard for the arrival of the saiyan rebels. What confused the Z Warriors was two things; first, that Gohan apparently had been training the entire time he was gone and was therefore extremely powerful, and two, the twins were each at super saiyan level two. Goku supposed it ran in their blood.  
  
"Can-can we eat now?" he asked now.  
  
His son smiled and, powering down, nodded. "Sure, Dad."  
  
"Oh, that's good. We've been training for…what, about 20 hours now?"  
  
"19 hours and 96 minutes actually, but close enough." Goku growled and he laughed. They exited the gravity chamber and continued talking, walking side by side. "I don't know if it's enough though, unless we can get them to agree to something like the Cell Games. You know, tournament style."  
  
"They'll agree to that?"  
  
"I never said it's possible, did I? I'm just saying that that's one of the only ways I think it'll be possible for us to get out of this alive."  
  
"Optimistic, aren't you?"  
  
"As always."  
  
Goku snickered. "Who do you have for the afternoon?"  
  
"Goten. You?"  
  
"Vegeta. Trunks is against the twins."  
  
"And they told me they won't hold back."  
  
This time, Goku laughed as they entered the dining room. The others were already there, since they'd been training the longest. Vegeta looked spooked.  
  
"What's got you?" Goku asked him. He and Gohan sat on either side of him.  
  
"The twins. Apollo and Athena."  
  
"What about them?" Gohan demanded calmly as Hera, Chichi, Bulma, and 18 began serving (it takes a lot of food to feed a bunch of super saiyans, you know!).  
  
"Who'd they go level two?"  
  
"Oh, you're a bit behind the times, aren't you? They've been doing that for awhile. Obviously I trained them to."  
  
"For crying out loud, they're only six!"  
  
"Guess I'm good, then," Gohan grinned. He then began eating like a true saiyan – at the speed of light.  
  
~#~  
  
An hour later, Goten tried desperately to hit Gohan. So far, all he'd managed to do was hit the air next to his ear, and that wasn't any help. All it meant was that Gohan could kick his ass.  
  
"You've been up for two straight days and you can still beat me!" he complained.  
  
"Lots of practice," Gohan replied with a grin. "I've been doing this for years." Then he turned pale as a ghost as he looked upwards. "Holy shit!"  
  
"Gohan?" Goten asked.  
  
He snapped to attention. "What? Oh. Well, I hope you're ready, little bro. They're here."  
  
~#~  
  
"They're here," Gohan told the silent Z Warriors. "And it would appear they intend no mercy, because their power levels are all fairly high."  
  
"Do you think they've killed the prince – um, what'd you say his name is?" Goku asked.  
  
Gohan rubbed his left temple. "I doubt it," he answered thoughtfully. "They're going after me remember, and if I win…well, they most likely don't want to be ruled by me." he gave a short laugh.  
  
"You mean if Cyram is dead, and you win the fight, you'll automatically be king?" Goten demanded.  
  
"Yeah. It can't be anyone on the losing side, that's against all the principals, and it also has to be a saiyan – get that, a SAIYAN – that knows the laws and the system of government. Lucky me, I fit both."  
  
Goku felt this was really not fair. "This is insane!" he complained. "Do saiyans always cause trouble?"  
  
"They do not," objected Vegeta.  
  
"Both of you!" Gohan snapped, and they stared at him. "That's not the issue at hand!" He ran a hand through his hair. "We can't fall apart now, not with them being so close. I think we may – mind you, may – have an advantage."  
  
'Why?" Krillin asked curiously.  
  
"Well…there was one saiyan in particular that-well, he never really liked me. he thought I took Hera away from him. See, he loved her, and he was always so sure that she would never take anyone else. He hated me when I married her."  
  
Hera moaned. "You don't think it was-"  
  
A harsh, angry voice interrupted her. "Yes it was!"  
  
The Z Warriors looked up to see their worst nightmare come to life. At least twenty saiyans, each in different armors, hovered in the air above Capsule Corp. One of them, a particularly mean one with a long scar running down his face and wild hair like Bardock's eldest, lowered himself next to Gohan. Gohan, to say the least, didn't like the arrangement.  
  
"What are you doing here, Tron?" he demanded angrily.  
  
"Why, Gohan!" the saiyan cried, pretending surprise. "I didn't expect you to be here!"  
  
"Cut the games Tron, now where is Prince Cyram?"  
  
"Come now, Seerow, you know I give nothing with nothing in return."  
  
"You never did," snapped Hera.  
  
Tron turned to her and made to slap her face, but faster then any of them could blink, Gohan had grabbed his wrist and flipped him into the ground, very obviously not holding back on his strength. Tron groaned, his wrist bleeding from Gohan's hold.  
  
Instantly the rebels jumped. Before they could reach him, Tron yelled, "STOP, ALL OF YOU! NOW!"  
  
He got up again and glared his followers down. "None of you are to touch him. He will be mine, when the time comes. As for you-" he turned to Gohan, "-you, I have special plans for."  
  
"Forgive me if I don't jump with enthusiasm," Gohan replied sarcastically.  
  
Tron laughed cruelly. "Ah, if there is one thing I like about you, it's that you always did have a sense of humor. You will jump when you realize what the prize is."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"One-on-one battle, just you and me. Winner takes all."  
  
"Let us be clear on what the stakes are, friend. You must, above all else, release Prince – now King – Cyram."  
  
"One more thing," urged Tron. "Winner takes the kingdom."  
  
"That's what releasing the king would mean, wouldn't it?"  
  
"No, no. I mean whoever wins becomes king."  
  
"No. Whoever wins chooses who becomes king. I don't want the saiyan crown Tron, you should know that by now. And if I win, by your terms, I would rule."  
  
He looked back at the Z Warriors, and smiled. "This is my home. I won't leave it again, not for the likes of you."  
  
"So sentimental," Tron sneered. "I want to add one more thing, my hybrid fellow. We take this planet, should we win."  
  
"No you don't!" blurted out Krillin. The saiyans simply glared at him. Although extremely nervous, he didn't turn away. "This planet has nothing to do with your revolution!"  
  
"And yet it has everything," Tron laughed. "Explain to them Seerow, so they aren't haunted by their own ignorance."  
  
Gohan growled deep in his throat and turned to them. "Their whole argument against the crown was that the old king did not send out teams to purge planets of their peoples. These people feel that saiyans were made to destroy and should always continue that tradition. King Ratiz felt that saiyans could be changed, that saiyans could live in peace with the outside world." He shuddered, showing his anger. "And these people believe that saiyans are – are killers, unable to change."  
  
"Too true," Tron commented. "That's what saiyans are, what saiyans do! And we enjoy it, don't we, boys?" The group behind him roared their approval. "Now, our fight shall be tomorrow at dawn. Perfect for your demise, I think."  
  
"Perfect for yours, too," Gohan snapped. "Go now, Tron, before I go back on the agreement and kill you now."  
  
All laughing rudely, the saiyans took to the air and flew into the distance. Gohan suddenly turned his back on them and punched his fist through the wall next to him. Hera went over to him and whispered something into his ear, and he nodded and stood up.  
  
"Well, guess it's a tournament."  
  
ONTO CHAPTER 6!!!  
  
A/N: There we go, all done! Votes haven't really changed much, so I'm not bothering to put them all up, but if you want anything other then Gohan/Videl, you better say so soon because that seems to be what the average of votes is going to. Thank you to all that have been helping me, can't do this without you!  
  
I'm watching the Cell Games as I'm writing this…and I got an idea for another story…anyone want a story on Cell and Gohan?  
  
What else do I have to say? Oh yeah – advertising! Read Shooting Star, stories are great! And whenever she gets on, read ssj2m's stuff 'cause she's my friend and she helps me with ideas and stuff like that. Bye bye for now!!! -saiyagal 


	8. Talking, Talking, and More Talking!

I hate my nephew! He is such a brat. He's four right now and lives with me and my family and you know, that 'terrible two' stage lasts longer then the twos. Arg!  
  
Now that I think I'm done ranting, the story…oh yeah! Last time, some psycho of a saiyan showed up on Earth and demanded Gohan to battle him. Now let's face it, saiyans don't do that sort of thing, so what's up? Find out today on Dragonball Z!!! (I always wanted to say that! ^_^)  
  
Disclaimers: I wish I didn't always have to write this, it's depressing. Well I don't own DBZ, or much of anything else at this time. Do I have to keep writing disclaimers on all the chapters?!  
  
Ch 6: Talking, Talking, and More Talking  
  
Hours later, the saiyans had left to make camp (Gohan had made Tron promise to kill no humans at least until the contest was over) and the Z Warriors were sitting around Capsule Corp. Vegeta couldn't see what was wrong with Tron's position.  
  
"That's the way saiyans have always been!"  
  
"But it's not the way they've been since you left and the planet was wished back," Gohan growled. "We have become peaceful-"  
  
"We? We!" Vegeta snorted. "There is no 'we'! You are no saiyan!"  
  
Gohan stood up so fast you would have thought there was a tack in his chair. The fire in his eyes showed his anger at Vegeta's rash statement. Hera and Goku, both sensing danger, stood up too, Hera going to her husband and Goku to Vegeta.  
  
"That was uncalled for, Vegeta," Goku told him warningly. "We haven't got the time for this!"  
  
"Gohan, ignore him," Hera added. Then she whispered something in his ear, and he snickered and nodded. Everyone glanced at each other in confusion.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Gohan said in answer to their looks. "Anyway…what do you want to know?"  
  
"What's with you and this Tron guy?" Goku asked.  
  
"I thought that'd been explained. He believes I stole Hera from him. When she was called to the palace that day-"  
  
"What? Why was she called to the palace? And what were you doing there?"  
  
Gohan sighed. "This was when I'd first landed. When I'd crashed, the King's men found me, and took me to him. He told me later that he'd never seen anyone in such bad condition, and with obviously no will to live. So they healed my body up as best as they could, and asked me things about my past, such as my bloodline. When they figured out that anything dealing with my father broke me, the King came to a decision. While I was still in the hospital, he started sending me women, one at a time-"  
  
"WHAT?!" all the women but Hera yelled in shock.  
  
"Not like that! Jeez, you people have the nastiest imaginations. As I was sayings before that little interruption-" he glared for a moment at them, "-when these people were sent to me, they were only allowed to talk to me, no – what did you call it, Goten? Hitting on me? – none allowed.  
  
"When I was released from the hospital, the King sent for me. We talked for a few hours about various things, for you see, I wanted to know more about that planet, and he wanted to know about Earth. Finally though, the conversation turned to what he deemed my 'problem' – my complete refusal to let anyone inside my heart. I explained it to him and he sat there for what seemed like forever. Finally, he said, 'Gohan, I know what you need. You need a friend, preferably female, whom you can idenify with, and understand. And I will make sure you find that friend!'" Gohan sighed. "He was so determined to help me, even though he still didn't truelly know me. And so it began.  
  
"Every other day, it seemed like, someone new showed up everyday. Sometimes it was guys, but for the most part it was girls. Any speices you can think of, every face, every size, every shape and every color, I met them during those two years. That's how long this went on, two years. When I felt like I'd met half the galaxy, the King sent…well…do you want to tell this part, Hera? You know it better then I do."  
  
She smiled and nodded. Trading places with Gohan (he'd been sitting in the center so he could be seen and heard easier) she started. "When this happened, I'd been working in the palace as a royal maid. My parents, of course, thought I was too old not to be married, and so they arranged for me to be wed to a handsome young man, called Tron."  
  
Gohan snorted, and Hera laughed. "Well, he was back then Gohan, you know that very well."  
  
"I don't see what all the girls were after. He was the same back then as he is now; still the same, weakass blockhead."  
  
Hera grinned and continued. "Anyway, as you might imagine, I wasn't all too eager to marry him. And I'd seen Gohan around the palace, the entire planet knew of the King's quest to find him a wife. So I gathered my courage up and went directly to the King. I asked, in somewhat blunt terms, if I could meet with Gohan, that perhaps he'd grow to like me. He said yes – but you know, the only reason he said yes was, in my opinion, because he didn't like Gohan not taking to anybody."  
  
"I took to someone!" Gohan protested.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Piemer. You remember, that skinny blond who was always banging his drums? We remained friends until I left the world."  
  
"Boys don't count. As I was saying…The King allowed me to see Gohan, and he didn't seem to mind much when I asked for the key to his room. And so I went to Gohan's room to talk to him, but unlike his other suiters-"  
  
"You locked both of us in and threatened to shoot the first person to try and bust in," Gohan grinned. "Good grief, the King had half the armed forces on the lawn. She also made a very irrational demand – that I had to like her to get out!"  
  
Vegeta sneered. "She took you hostage?"  
  
"Laugh all you want to," Gohan replied as he watched Goku, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta roar with laughter. "Just remember, all the females who you have married or are interested in for any long period of time have that same power over you."  
  
That shut up the saiyans, and the women smiled. Gohan then kept going. "Well, we were stuck in there for three freakin' days before she FINALLY let the two of us out. By then, I'd gotten so used to her it didn't really bother me anymore. From there, obviously, our relationship grew until about a year or two after that, when I married her, and the twins were born.  
  
"This is where the major hubub began. You see, after Hera, the King sent no one, so the whole saiyan race believed the Hera ws 'the one'. And you might guess from the way Vegeta used to be that saiyans really believe their legends. So when the twins were born, and word got around of their birth…well, let's just say if you'd been there, you'd run away."  
  
"It seemed like the entire galaxy had heard of us and sent us presents," Hera commented. "We got every jewel, every precious metal in the galaxy, all sorts of animals and every rare item the galaxy has ever seen. Don't we still have some of the jewels and gold left from that?"  
  
Gohan grinned. "Yeah, we never did get rid of it completely. Of course, after the King found out, he made us…sort of unofficial royalty. Technically, I had the right to take the saiyan crown as my own because of the legend of Seerow's Twins. But Ratiz had been so kind to me, and I knew he had nothing else to do. I always reserved the right to take it, though. That's what worries me now."  
  
"What should worry you?" Vegeta demanded. "Take it."  
  
"I can't, you moron. There's a little something called a REVOLUTION that makes it somewhat hard to do now."  
  
"Are you stronger then Tron?"  
  
"I think so, yes. Unless he's gone and got some new power-up."  
  
"Then beat him and take it!"  
  
"Are you not understanding me at all? I don't want the crown! For all I care, you could take it until Cyram is ready!" He paused for a moment. "No, that wouldn't work. You'd probably go back to the old system."  
  
Now he stood. "I don't know what I'll do, either way. I'll leave it for tomorrow." He glanced at Bulma. "If you don't mind, I'd like to turn in early today. See you all later." He left, his family following him out.  
  
The remaining Z Warriors looked at each other. "Confusing, isn't it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It'll get worse," Goku sighed.  
  
~ONTO CHAPTER 8!!!~  
  
A/N: Ha ha, that's done! You know, some of this I only just made up! Oh well, next time I'll do a little talking from Tron's side and the long- awaited battle (Bull, huh?) between Gohan and Tron will begin. Next time on Dragonball Z (wait, this would be in GT, wouldn't it? Oh, who cares!)!!!  
  
Keep reading, keep reviewing! OH yeah – ssj2m is now on ff.net! She's got one story that kinda goes with my What the…? story and another one that…well, you've got to read it to understand it. And as always, Shooting Star, super-saiyan-monkey, and Beanie Booper (did I spell that right?) have awesome stories so read them too! Okay, I'm done, bye bye! -saiyagal 


	9. The Prince

A/N: Oh great, I hate ff.net! I updated this story on the 22ed and when I looked later on to check reviews, the chapter wasn't up! I completely erased it from my computer to make room for the next chapter too. Oh well. So now I have to rewrite the chapter when it was good, in my opinion.  
  
Arg. Anyway, today…you meet the saiyan prince over whos fate rests the outcome of the coming battle, Cyram of Vegeta. You get to see what the 7- year-old has been thinking about the revolution, the battle, and his father's sudden and harsh death. Sound like somebody else in DBZ?  
  
Disclaimer: From now on this thing counts on all chapters, and I quote: "I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL Z!"  
  
Ch 7: The Prince  
  
He stood next to the water in a shady oasis. Nearby were his guards, making sure he didn't make a break for it. In another direction, the rest of the saiyan force partied and did certain other things with human females who'd gone with them willingly. In yet another direction, was two tents. One, a large, lavish, dark green tent, belonged to the leader of the group, Tron. The other, a small, tan colored cloth, was his cell.  
  
He was the crowned prince of the saiyans. His name was Cyram of Vegeta.  
  
For as long as he could remember, he and his father had been respected. As far as he knew, no one had shown any discontentment about their lots in life. But that had changed on the journey to Earth – it was like many had been raised to believe that King Ratiz was evil and had to be destroyed. A group of them had told him, straight to his face, that his father "was a bastard who deserved everything he got." He wondered why Gohan, the man who'd always helped him and his father, who'd always been there for them, who never let anything bad happen, why hadn't he helped this time? Why hadn't he been there?  
  
His common sense told him the answer to that. Because he hadn't known. Oh, he most likely knew that his father was dead and he was here, but he probably didn't realize that the old king hadn't died naturally. He'd been killed, in one of the most terrible ways any saiyan can be killed – starvation. Slow, hateful, painful starvation. Cyram, of course, hadn't been starved. He was, after all, the heir to the saiyan empire.  
  
He also knew why the rebels had picked out that time. They'd been afraid of what Gohan would do to them. As all on the planet knew, Gohan would do anything to help the one who saved his life, and if anyone attempted on the king's life, well…let's just say they wouldn't live to regret it.  
  
And as soon as the saiyan 'god' left for his original home, both he and his father were captured, and as his father was dying with his body, the little boy died within his heart.  
  
For the first time, Cyram allowed tears, of regret, of sadness, of pain and hate, down his face. "Gohan," he whispered. "I know you would never have let this happen…if only you'd been here…"  
  
He turned around after letting the tears die off, and said very harshly to the guards, "Take me back." He resisted the urge to call them various words and glared them in the eyes.  
  
Both grabbed one arm and half dragged, half pushed him to his tent, where they locked him in and stood at the entrance. He sighed and lay himself down. "I might as well rest up," he muttered. "Don't want to be too tired on the last day of my life."  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the boy slept.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, short chapter, but I hope I conveyed to you Cyram's feelings about this. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!  
  
Oh yeah. By the time I put up the next chapter – whenever that may be – votes WILL BE CLOSED. As of this moment, the leading couple is Videl and Gohan, so if you want anyone else to win, vote now. And I've had votes for someone called 'Uubuu' – who's that? I mean, I've heard that he's the evil reincarnation of Buu and that he was trained by Goku, but that doesn't tell me anything about his personality. Can someone who knows his story e-mail me, please?  
  
By the way, I'm moving my site to Tripod and I need fanfictions. I'm going to ask a few people, but if I don't ask you directly and you want to see your story up, e-mail me with your request, rating, and story (as an attachment!). Please oblige!  
  
And as always, read & review, and enjoy the day!!! -saiyagal 


	10. A Saiyan's Sickness

A/N: Okay, I guess I need to give another explanation for not updating.again. Long story made short, I got grounded and as part of the deal, I wasn't allowed anywhere near my computer for a week. ~growl~ And I just found out that ff.net is having problems.again.so no updating for ANOTHER week or so. ~double growl~ Guess I'm not the only one with troubles. Anywho, here's another chapter. It starts about an hour before the battle, as a scene between father and Son. And as you all know, something HAS to mess up, right? Well, here's the screw-up!  
  
Ch: A Saiyan's Sickness Gohan watched the night sky, which was slowly going from the deep blue of midnight to the dark-to-light orange and red of the morning. He had always enjoyed looking at the stars, imagining the people who must live on the planets surrounding those suns. It boggled his mind, the possibilities of all the variables. Goku came up behind him. "Hey, Gohan," he said. "Up early, huh?" "Yeah." "Do you think Cryam's okay?" "I know he is." "Oh." There was silence for a few minutes. Then, "Dad?" "Yes, Gohan?" "Do you think you could beat Tron?" Goku regarded his son with some surprise. "I suppose, if I had to. Why? It's been set up as a battle between you and him." "I don't know.if I can," Gohan replied softly, and turned to face his father. Goku could see that he was pale and sweaty, and that his eyes were glittering strangely. "Gohan!" Goku cried. He put a hand to his forehead. "Gods above, you're burning up!" Gohan nodded weakly. "Damn, you've got the worst timing in the world!" Using the mental powers Gohan had been teaching him to control, he Sent to both Chichi and Hera, Chi, Hera? What is it, Goku? Chichi is next to me. Gohan's sick. I'm not sure what it is, but he's all pale and sweating, and he's got a major fever. What? But that's not possible. Hera, if you know what this could be, tell me now! Well, about a year ago - but I don't know why I didn't remember this until now - he had a sort of cold, or at least it's the saiyan equivalent of one. According to the scientists, patients have a relapse of it every year or so. I guess it's his turn. How long does it last? The worst of it passes in about half a day, and after that you normally need to rest for another day. Goku swore. We don't have the time for that! I know. It would seem you and the others will have to fight for him. Kami, Seerow won't be happy. Seerow is in no condition to fight, Goku shot back. I'll tell him and get him over there. Meanwhile, you two get a bed and whatever else ready. Alright. Good luck convincing him. Out loud, Goku said, "Gohan, you're going to bed. Don't argue with me," he added heatedly, seeing him start to protest. "You're in no condition to fight a fly, let alone Tron. I'll take him on." Gohan shook his head, his illness making even that movement hurt. "No," he whispered. "I'll still fight him. Not today, but two days from now. I've known him for a long time, Father, and although I don't like him at all, I respect him, and he me. The saiyans these days have a sense of honor, and if he knows about my relapse, then he'll wait until I'm ready." "No Gohan! Even you don't trust him; how can we?" "There is no trust involved. He knows that I had the maylifa around a year ago - every saiyan on the planet does, it was all over the news - and as everyone knows, it reoccurs every year. He will wait. Ahh!" he groaned. Goku helped him to his feet. "Come on," he said gently. "I'll get you home, and we'll talk more later, okay?" "If there is a later," came the dark reply. Goku teleported as softly as he could, and still felt his son's pain as he laid him down on the bed. Hera, her own face quite pale although for different reasons, began to tend him. The twins stood near a door, their faces masks. They were old enough to understand that this wasn't good, that this was very bad. Very bad indeed. ~#~ It was dawn. The Z Warriors watched as Tron and his company came closer and closer. There were three new ones: two that looked just like the rest, and the last one, not much older then Apollo and Athena. He held himself high and aloof, as though he was better then them. "Cyram," Apollo said, loud enough for them to hear. "The prince." Tron sneered as he stopped. "So where is Seerow?" he asked with contempt. "Is he afraid?" "No," Athena growled, her face showing her anger. "He's sick. From a relapse of the maylifa virus." "The great Seerow falls ill?" snorted Tron. One of his cohorts gave a bark of laughter. The boy prince spoke. "For once in your life, be an honorable warrior, Tron," he said, his voice oddly accented. "He believes you to be that way. Wait a few days." Ignoring the looks he got from everyone, Cyram continued. "You came here to fight out your differences with my uncle. You cannot until he is well again. So I suggest you wait if you want your ultimate battle." Tron looked angry, then conceded. "Fine!" he snapped. "Seerow has three days. If he is not here by then, I kill Cyram and take this planet as my own." "HEY!" Goku protested. Tron turned his icy glare on him. "This planet will never be sold away in some deal! Even if my son isn't better by then, you'll have a fight in the rest of us!" "And who might you be?" Goku stood straight and tall. "Son Goku!" he replied in a loud, clear voice. "Ah. So you are the one Seerow loves sooooo much." His warriors laughed. "He's my son! Obviously he would!" Tron snorted with contempt. "So you say. I'll look foreword to defeating you once Seerow is dead and gone. Let's go!" he cried, and he and his group took off. Goku trembled with barely suppresed rage, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking down, he saw that it was Apollo. "Come on, Grandpa," the boy said softly. "The day will soon come that Tron will pay for his evil deeds." "Yeah," his twin chimed in. "Dad always told us that things will always work out, and we'll prove him right!" Goku nodded, letting his grandchildren's words sit in his mind. Yes, things would work out. And he'd be there to see it.  
  
ONTO CHAPTER 9!!!  
  
A/N: Okay, yeah, the end sounds a bit like the end of the entire story, doesn't it? Don't worry, still gonna keep going! And, for all of you that were waiting, the votes are in and the results are decided! Here's all the votes, in order from the most to the least:  
  
Gohan/Videl: 5 Gohan/Future Trunks: 4 Uubuu/Marron: 2 Trunks/Pan, Goten/Bra, Goten/Trunks, Gohan/Bra, and Goten/Marron: 1 each  
  
Well, it looks like Gohan and Videl won! Thanks to everyone that participated, it means a lot!!!  
  
As for other issues.I've got a new story called The Ways of a Saiyan. All I have so far is the prologue, and the next chapter will be up whenever I am free. Because not only do I have to continue this fic and update What If.?, but I'm also working with super-saiyan-monkey and ssj2m to write a story about a really BAD wish called The True Evil. So enjoy your weekend - I know I will!!! Byz! -saiyagal 


	11. Notice

Alright, to all of you people waiting for me to update, I've got some news for you: I can't! My computer got some major virus which screwed the entire thing to hell, thereby forcing my father to delete EVERYTHING on it. That means that, until further notice, there will be no updates, no new stories, no anything from me. As it is, I'm using a fellow author's computer to write this brief notice.  
  
I'm sorry about this but it can't be avoided. I'm doing my best to get things working smoothly again, but that takes time. So no new in Saiyan Rapture, What the?, Ways of a Saiyan, or The True Evil (my chappies) from me. Once again, I'm sorry!!! -saiyagal 


	12. Seerow's Alliance

A/N: Hey, I'm back! How have ya'll been doing? I know it's been forever, but everyone has their blocks, huh? Actually, I've been somewhat unsure as to how to continue, but I will say this.it's a fairly calm compared to past chapters. Gohan is simply recovering from his attack. Okay, now read and tell me what you think!  
  
Ch: Seerow's Alliance  
  
Hera gently laid a damp cloth on her husband's forehead and straightened the blankets surrounding him. Then she stood up and looked at Goku, who was standing near the door.  
  
"Will he be alright?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Yes, all he needs is time. How did it go?"  
  
"With Tron? He agreed to give us an extra day or two. Apparently he really wants to face Gohan, though I don't understand why."  
  
Hera snorted. "Weren't you listening before? Tron blames Seerow for taking me away. You should know from personal experience that when a saiyan gets a grudge, they keep it for a while."  
  
Goku grinned. "Yeah, I guess you're right there." He gazed at his son, seemingly so peaceful there in the bed. "It's still hard to believe how much he's changed."  
  
She nodded as she sat down in a chair next to the bed. "Did you expect anything else? After what happened at the Cell Games, he didn't feel as though he belonged here any longer. Then he left.and went through more trials then you can imagine."  
  
Goku was surprised. "I thought he'd told you everything he's been though!"  
  
"No," she answered with a sad smile. "Some things he never told me, and I doubt he ever will."  
  
Again, he gazed down at Gohan, trying to understand what could have happened to make him tell no one, including his wife. Nothing entered his mind. Of course, before the Cell Games, he would have said that Gohan wouldn't even think of running away, no matter what happened. I guess that shows how much - or little - I really knew about him, he thought with a sigh.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gohan glared at Tron. "You bastard," he spat out. "You won't kill anyone here, not while I'm around!"  
  
Tron snorted. "Don't deny that it wouldn't be easier without that-" he pointed at the prince- "brat around. His father was a senile old fool, and he has followed that path."  
  
Gohan shook with rage. "How can you talk about him like that? He was our king!"  
  
"Not our king, your king. I've always hated the man because he was weak. We are a warrior people, and both you and that fool tried to make us pacifist!"  
  
"Fighting is not the way to end this! Can't you see past your hatred of me simply to see what you're doing? You've forced all saiyans to choose sides in a personal conflict!"  
  
"A revolution is not a personal conflict!"  
  
"Oh, you used the opportunity of revolution to your advantage. The only reason you joined them - hell, the only reason you started it in the first place - was to get at me!"  
  
"LIES!" Tron screeched, lunging for him. Before he could react, Tron had dodged behind him, grabbed his son, and broke his neck. With a cry, Apollo fell, and was still.  
  
The world came to a stop as Gohan stared in shock at the body of his dead son. Apollo's eyes and mouth were slightly open, as if mildly surprised, and he was sprawled eagle-spread on the ground. Then, slowly but surely, a dangerous rage filled every fiber of his body. All he could see was red through his tear-filled eyes. With a loud scream, he began to power up.  
  
"Gohan!" a distant voice yelled. "Gohan, wake up!"  
  
Hold up, he thought through his numb disbelief and intense hatred. Wake up?  
  
With an effort, he managed to open his eyes. And he found himself staring at his father's face. "D-dad?" he whispered, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," Goku replied with a smile. "It was just a dream, it's nothing to be worried about."  
  
"A.a dream?"  
  
"Just a dream," Goku said reassuringly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence. Then, "Are you okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." He suddenly realized something. "Wait, why was I asleep? Why am I in bed? Where's Tron?!"  
  
Goku laughed and held his hands up. "No more questions! You got some saiyan relapse or something like that, and Tron agreed to let you get better before he attacks."  
  
Gohan moaned. "Oh no." Was that dream.a premonition? Is that what's going to happen? No!  
  
"What's wrong?" Goku asked, noticing his distress.  
  
"Nothing. I'll.I'll just go back to sleep now."  
  
"Well, okay." He left the room. Gohan sighed and laid his head back. A relapse? Probably the maylifa, that was about a year or so ago. But why would Tron be fool enough to actually want to fight me? He knows he stands no chance against me! Or could it be.is he STILL mad at me for marrying Hera? Long time grudge! I wonder if he has something planned.  
  
With these - and other troubling thoughts - still racing through his mind, he slipped into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~*~  
  
When next he awoke, Gohan realized that the light streaming through the open window meant it was day. But how long had he slept? He decided to find out.  
  
He threw back the covers and got to his feet, then headed to the door. Once there, he glanced around and, hearing voices in the kitchen, walked down the hallway and stopped just outside the slightly open door.  
  
"Tomorrow, Kakarot," a familiar gruff voice snapped. "Tomorrow we'll die."  
  
Vegeta? Since when was he so pessimistic?!  
  
"Come on Vegeta, Gohan'll be better by then. And besides, even if he isn't, we can handle old Tron," another male voice said soothingly. It was Goku.  
  
"Didn't you use your senses when we were there? He has much more power then either of us can imagine, more then I sensed within your son when he returned! And look how bad he was able to beat us!"  
  
"Since when did that stop you?" Goku replied with a snort. "You've always been out there before anyone!"  
  
"I grew up, Kakarot!"  
  
By the Kais of Other World. Gohan thought. What little faith he has! Then on impulse, he grabbed the handle of the door and threw it wide open.  
  
Everyone within stared at him. Hera, Chichi, and Bulma were seated around the kitchen table, while Goku and Vegeta were standing next to the counter. None found words.  
  
"If the battle is tomorrow, we've got some work to do!" Gohan said, looking around at each in turn. "I don't know about you, but I don't care how powerful Tron may be or what he has up his sleeve, I'm gonna face him down and save the prince! I promised his father to do so, and I will keep that promise to the best of my ability. Are you in or out?" He glared at Vegeta.  
  
Goku stood and saluted. "I'll stand by you until the end, son."  
  
"So will we!" Apollo's voice cried. Everyone glanced up to see the twins, Goten, and Trunks gathered in the doorway. "Promise!"  
  
"I didn't wait this long to meet you just to see you die alone!" Goten added.  
  
Gohan looked directly at Vegeta. "And you? Do you make your stand with us, or do you stay here?"  
  
Vegeta said nothing for a moment. Then he slowly stood and nodded slightly. "I fight with you, Lord Seerow. For the honor of my family and for our people, I will fight."  
  
~*~*~ A/N: See? I can still write. Please review and tell me what you think of this newest chapter? I do hope you like it. Bye for now!!! -saiyagal PS: I wrote this chapter the weekend before Thanksgiving. As you can see, today is NOT Thanksgiving - it's a bit off. That's because my 'membership' as a FF.Net writer was temporarily suspended on account of my story, "A Strange Little Chat". See, apparently it wasn't good because it's based on a chat room (obviously) and that's not allowed. Why they're bothering with that now, I don't know, because it's been there for as long as I've been ON FF.Net. So anyhow, I'm sorry for the long wait.Please review and tell me what you think! (And thanks to Kahliquah and Kakrotta for your continual encouragement!!! This chapter's for you!) 


	13. The Rivalry

A/N: Wowzers, it's been a REALLY LONG TIME since the last time I updated this story! Too long. I guess I got caught up in my life, various games, and anime (not to mention a majorly annoying writer's block rivaling the Iron Curtain! -_-). My mother's death didn't help much. Add to that I lost the thread, and you've got your chapter loss explanation. I'm sorry.  
  
But anyway, here I am now. I want to finish this story because it's the first Dragonball Z story I ever wrote. It feels stupid to say, but I don't want to give it up, because it's special to me. Like my precious little baby. (Stupid, I know.) Soo.here I am, trying once more. If you like what you see, please say so in a review! Read and enjoy!  
  
Ch 12: The Rivalry  
  
That night, Goku found Gohan out looking at the stars again. He came up behind him with a grin. "Hey son! Am I the only one with déjà vu?"  
  
Gohan gave a slight smile. "Hello, Father. No, I see what you mean. It's just that the stars seem to calm me."  
  
Goku nodded. "Yeah, I know. What's got you today?"  
  
"Nothing in particular, but mostly Tron."  
  
"I thought you weren't worried about him!"  
  
He snorted. "Oh, don't worry, I am. I simply cannot show it around the others, for I must be strong."  
  
Goku regarded him with some surprise. "Really? I thought you were powerful enough to take him out."  
  
"That's not why I'm worried."  
  
"Why, then?"  
  
"Well, I...had a dream. While I was sick."  
  
"You're worried about a dream?"  
  
"Well, yes. See, I have this ability that surfaces every once in a while to see into the future. Usually it only works before a huge battle, or an emergency. I had several dreams of that nature while I was sick, varying in content but sending the same message: Beware of Tron." He shuddered. "The last time I had so many of such disturbing clarity was..."  
  
"Was when?"  
  
"It was right before the Black Plague," Gohan whispered. His eyes were dull. "I was sixteen at the time. I began having terrible dreams, dreams of the people dying in internal pain and fire. I told the King about them, but he said it would be all right, that it could never happen." He shivered in the balmy air. "The next day, people began dropping dead all over the place. It was discovered that there was a nasty, potent, extremely contagious virus running around, but even the researchers were dying. No one was safe from it. It was nicknamed the Black Plague."  
  
Goku stared at his son. "Kami! How'd you get rid of it?!"  
  
Slowly, Gohan shook his head. "I'm not really sure. After about a year, the Plague suddenly disappeared. No one ever did figure out what caused it, or why it left. But it had already taken its toll; three fourths of the population was dead." He sighed. "Since then, I've always been cautious of my dreams. Most of the times, it's just premonitions of simple things. I dreamed before I met Hera, for instance, and not long before the twins were born." He glanced at Goku, and his eyes shook the older man to the core. "But the thing I'm worried about is I've yet to be wrong, Dad."  
  
Goku nodded slowly. "Yeah, I see what you mean. How long has this been going on?"  
  
"Ever since the Cell Games."  
  
"So, you think that these dreams mean something terrible is going to happen, and you're worrying about what."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Anything in particular that your dreams have been going on about?"  
  
Gohan glanced at Goku with some respect in his eyes. "For someone known for being an idiot, you get straight to the heart of the problem."  
  
"Yeah well, the reputation actually helps me. So?"  
  
Gohan sighed and nodded. "Well, yes. It usually involves one of the children dying."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me. Sometimes it's one of the twins, other times it's Goten or Trunks or Marron, or even Cyram. But always one of them." He looked back up at the stars. "I don't like the similarities."  
  
"I see what you mean. But, if your dreams are warnings, can't we do anything to prepare or stop whatever will happen?"  
  
"I don't know. The dreams have always been right, and I've never managed to change what will happen just from a bit of warning. Besides, the dreams don't say what the children die of, just that they die."  
  
"Hm, hard to stop that, huh? Come on," and he laid his hand on the younger man's shoulder, "let's go inside and stop all this worrying. What will come, will come. So let's get some sleep and hurry it along!"  
  
Gohan gave a small smile. "If you say so."  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Gohan led the way out to the empty, desert field that had been previously chosen for the conflict. As pre-agreed, Tron stood in the middle with his people behind him, and the Z Warriors landed in similar configuration with Gohan at the front. The tension immediately increased tenfold as the two saiyans glared at each other. At a glance, one could tell the relationship between them was worse then Vegeta and Goku ever were.  
  
Tron was the first to speak. "And so the mighty prince deigns to come near me, a low class saiyan," he sneered.  
  
"I've met a lot of free loaders and bakas Tron, but you take the cake," Gohan answered calmly.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so, dear Prince. You see, it's not really my fault that the people enjoy my company much more then yours, or that the king died when he did."  
  
Gohan barked a harsh laugh. "Give me a break. If I didn't think it was too low even for you, I would have said that you caused the king's death. As it is, the revolution was just a tad too timely. Care to tell me how it all happened?"  
  
The Z Warriors glanced at each other. Egging Tron on didn't seem like the smartest action in the world, considering his power. So why was Gohan purposely doing just that?  
  
Tron echoed their thoughts. "You of all people should know that it isn't a good idea to mess with me, Prince Seerow, Gohan of Bardock. Why are you?"  
  
Gohan smirked and closed his eyes. "Why not? We both know that you are no match for me. Anyway, as the true battle being fought here is obvious, I have a deal for you."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"You tell all your men to leave, with one staying behind to guard the prince. I will tell my friends to go home and wait for me, allowing one to stay here. You and I will fight for the various fates resting on the outcome of this battle, with the agreement that those who stay will not interfere."  
  
"Why should I do this?" Tron asked suspiciously.  
  
"If you win, you can take the young Prince Cyram, go back to the homeworld, and do what you will with it with no interference from me. However, if I win, you give up and let Cyram take the throne. I promise that, in that case, I will hunt you down for any treachery that you attempt." He looked Tron in the eyes, not letting his own gaze falter. "You know you want to fight me one-on-one. Well, here is your chance. I doubt my friends will allow you the luxury of fighting me otherwise."  
  
Tron was visibly thinking about it. He couldn't see anything wrong with it, and yet he still felt Gohan had to have some reason for pushing this deal. Searching his own mind and finding no answer, he sighed and nodded. "Fine, Seerow. I will do this. But I hold you to your word!"  
  
"I know." Gohan turned back to the Z Warriors, who were either glaring at him or just plain staring, depending on the inclinations of the people. Goku was one of the glarers.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing, Gohan?" he demanded.  
  
"I'm making it possible to beat him, Dad," Gohan answered calmly, as though he was mentioning how to use ki to a ki expert. "You remember what I told you last night."  
  
Goku caught his breath. "Oh. You don't care about power, you care about-"  
  
"That's enough," the younger man cut him off. Gohan glanced significantly at his children, and Goku realized that he hadn't said anything to them. This made him even more uneasy then before, and he went foreword to try and help.  
  
Gohan stopped him with a look in the eye. "No, Dad. Let me handle this. It is not your problem."  
  
"But-"  
  
"You made no promises to a dying king. Go now. If.if anything happens, take care of them." He looked at the twins again. "Please, Dad. Go."  
  
Father and son stared at each other for a long moment, and finally the elder relented and went to his grandchildren. "Come along, you two. We don't want to be in your father's way."  
  
"But Grandpa, we can't-" Apollo cried, desperation coloring his young voice.  
  
Goku cut the boy off with a wave of his hand. "Let's go."  
  
The Z Warriors left quickly, all except Vegeta. Gohan gave a little smirk, then turned back to Tron. In his turn, Tron gestured for his men to leave, and told one of the bulky guys to guard the prince.  
  
Tron and Gohan glared at each other.  
  
And suddenly, Tron attacked.  
  
A/N: So how's that? Like I said, review! Be nice, even if you hate it, please! 


End file.
